In certain printing environments, it is desired to print a first series of images upon a first side of a media, and a second series of images on a second side of the media such that the first series of images is in registration with the second set of images. For example, when printing a two sided banner at a large format printer, the print job may include printing a first series of plots on the front side of the banner, and a second series of plots on the back side of the banner, with the goal that the plots on the front and back sides are precisely aligned.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.